Mario And Luigi:The Pyromaniac Enters!
by The Dededeman
Summary: Poor Sean is dimension warped again as he enters the Mushroom Kingdom! What crazy adventures will he go on? Find out!


**Mario And Luigi: The Pyromaniac Enters! **

**Chapter 1: Another Warp, Another Dollar**

* * *

><p>"I will never get used to those dimension warps.." Sean mumbled as he scanned his new dimension. It was none other than the mushroom kingdom. Well it had to be since there was warp pipes, coin blocks everywhere.<p>

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to start roasting some goombas and air blasting those damn hammers back at those asshole hammer bros!" Sean cheered while a group of koopas started heading towards him, planning to attack.

"Oh what's this? A bunch of koopas? Whatever shall I do?" Sean taunted as he made a fake worried face.

"Oh I know!" Sean said sarcastically as Sean turned his flamethrower on and the koopas were toast.

"Gee that was easy" Sean thought when he noticed two toads watching him from behind a bush.

"Brains!" Sean said as he zombie walked towards the toads, who started running for their lives.

"Oh boy for once, I am glad that I was warped somewhere else!" Sean cheered as he headed off in a random direction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the castle.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a very special day, since it was the princesses birthday. Everyone in the kingdom was invited to the party, especially the bros, Mario and Luigi. The toad workers were busy at work while Toadsworth guided and commanded the workers, since the decorating wasn't complete yet. But worst of all, the cake was still not here!<p>

"Hurry up now! The party is gonna start in less than two hours!" Toadsworth commanded as the toad workers worked faster on decorating the giant main hall, where most of the party would take place.

"Uncle Toadsworth!" two young voices yelled as two young toads ran up to Toadsworth.

"What is the matter with you two? It looks like you saw a boo!" Toadsworth asked his nephews.

"We were in the field near the town, playing ball, when this strange fire breathing monster appeared near the edge of the forest. It roasted some koopas and tried to attack us" the oldest one, Joey, told his uncle Toadsworth.

"Bowser?" Toadsworth asked confused.

"No it was smaller, a strange green, and had big unblinking bronze eyes!" the younger toad, Cody, explained the creature.

"Hm, well I'm sorry boys but it will have to wait. The princesses birthday is going to start in less than an hour. But we will investigate as soon as we can" Toadsworth explained as the two nodded.

"Thanks Uncle Toadsworth!" they both thanked as they headed back home, to get the gift they bought for the princess.

The party began half an hour later after the guests finally arrived and the quite large cake arrived. People were cheering and applauding as the Mario Bros walked with the Princess down the staircase to greet everyone of the guests.

"Hello"

"How do you do"

"Bonjour" a French toad smoking a cigarette said as the princess walked by.

"Thank you everyone for attending my birthday party. The food is over there, the presents go over on the table, and the pinata is over near the window" Peach explained to her guests as she pointed to the giant table of sweets and food, the table already filled with presents out of the wazoo, and the large pinata shaped like bowser.

"Have fun everyone" Peach said as the toads headed around the room to the different areas. The young toads took turns of trying to bust open the pinata Bowser, some late arrivals placed their presents around the tables large collections of gifts, and most of the older toads mingled with each other. Meanwhile the princess, Toadsworth, and the Mario Bros sat at one of the tables, discussing matters.

"My nephews wanted me to tell you that there is a fire breathing monster near the town" Toadsworth explained as the other 3 listened.

"Bowser?" they all asked as Toadsworth gave a sigh.

"No, it is smaller, a different green, and with giant bronze never blinking eyes" Toadsworth described.

"We will get down to this immediately after the party!" Mario said as Luigi nodded in agreement.

"Well, I am parched, Peach would you care for anything?" Mario asked while getting up to head for the refreshments table.

"No, I'm quite alright Mario" Peach reassured him as the others headed to the table.

"These birthday partys are getting old. I hope that something exciting happens soon" Peach thought as she watched some toad toddlers carrying an armload of candy in their tiny arms.

* * *

><p>"Gee dad what are we gonna do today?" Bowser Jr asked his father.<p>

"The same thing we do usually Jr. Try to kidnap Peach" Bowser said.

"Ohhhhh. Fireworks!" some koopa guards said as they watched fireworks over Peaches castle explode in beautiful colors.

"Wait... Fireworks? Junior, what's the date?" Bowser asked as his son ran to the calendar.

"The 20th of July, why?" Junior said as Bowser perked up at the date.

"Plans off son" Bowser said as he headed to his throne.

"What! Why!" Junior yelled in confusion as he walked up to his father.

"Its Peaches birthday" Bowser said as Junior was still confused.

"So!" Junior asked.

"Thats my gift to her. I leave her alone on her birthday" Bowser said as Junior felt like erupting in anger.

"So! We can get her easily since everyone will be distracted!" Junior yelled as he stomped the ground.

"Even I have my limits. Plus she sent me a delicious cake on my birthday" Bowser said as he remembered the cake he was sent after he was beaten up by the Mario Bros on his birthday.

"But..."

"No son. That is the final answer" Bowser said as Junior stormed off.

"I'll take care of this myself!" he thought as he headed to the hanger.

"Hey Bill!" Junior yelled as the missile commander looked down at him.

"We have work to do" Junior yelled as the cannon was placed on a wagon and driving itself.

* * *

><p>"Oh man..Oh man... I'm so hungry I could eat an Octorock" Sean said as he rubbed his hungry stomach.<p>

"Hey it's the castle! I wonder if I should go in or not?" Sean thought when he heard squeaking of tires and a high pitched voice.

"Ok Bill, this is the only Banzai we have, so make it count!" a strange turtle creature with a bandana on it's neck that had a sharp pair of chompers drawn on it.

"Bowser Junior? A Banzai Bill? What is he planning?" Sean thought as the cannon aimed towards the castle when it hit him.

"Not on my watch!" Sean thought as he prepared to air blast it. "So we aim the Banzai into the window, and then while the explosion distracts the guests, I can sneak in and kidnap her! Father will be so proud!" Junior explained to Bill as he prepared the launch sequence.

"3"

Sean dashed out of the bushes.

"2"

Both Bowser Junior and Bullet Bill were shocked.

"1"

Sean jumped in front of the giant cannon and air blasted the Banzai Bill right back into the hole, sending everyone flying in a huge explosion.

"Looks like I'm blasting off again!" Bowser Junior yelled as he flew off into the distance with Bullet Bill, in the direction of Bowsers castle.

"Well... This is going to hurt..." Sean said as he flew towards a big stain glass window of the Princess.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Princess!" all the guests cheered as Peach walked up to the giant cake.<p>

"Make a wish!" Mario and Luigi yelled as the Princess thought long and hard.

"I wish... That something unexpected will happen today" she thought as she prepared to blow out the single candle. A loud smash took everyones eyes off of the cake as a figure plummeted through the giant window and was flying towards the cake.

"Lookout Peach!" Mario yelled just before the figure crashed into the cake and into Peach, sending them both rolling. The two covered in cake finally stopped as the green creature landed on top of Peach after they both stopped rolling.

As the creature lied their, lying dizzily with his head rested on her shoulder, she could identify this as the creature that Toadsworth was talking about. The strange green color, the giant bronze eyes, there was no mistake. As she studied the creature, it's large eyes looked up slowly to her eyes. Almost immediately as they made eye contact, the creature jolted off of her and started backing away into the angry Mario Brothers.

"So your the creature terrorizing Toad Town?" Mario said as it started moving away from them.

"Mmph mpph mmph mpph mpph" (_I'm not terrorizing anyone!)_ the creature muffled as it started grabbing at the strange mouth it had.

"Mmph mpph mpph mpph mpph mmph!" (_Oh crap! The cakes jammed in my air filter!_) it said as it continued grabbing it.

"You ruined the party!" an enraged Toadsworth yelled as he started smacking the creature with his cane like a club.

"You ruined Peachs carefully planned party!" Luigi yelled as he stomped on the downed creatures head.

Do you want to know how it feels to be stomped by one of the Mario Bros? How it must have felt for the Goombas and Koopas who charged into battle? It was one of the most painful things that one could ever experience in their life. It makes any brutal gory murder scene in video games, movies, and documentaries look like a basket full of puppies holding flowers. Sean held his head in pain as he started screaming.

"MPPH MMPH MMPH MPH!" (_Insert the Wizard Swear here_) Sean yelled in pain as the 3 backed away while Peach rushed towards him.

"Enough! Your hurting him!" Peach yelled as she gently laid her hand on his head where Luigi stomped him.

"Princess? That thing just ruined that cake the bakery toads took weeks to work on! Why are you protecting it" Mario asked as he stepped forward.

"But he granted my wish! He caused something unexpected to happen like my birthday wish was" Peach said as the crowd looked confused.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to show our new guest around" Peach said as she held the hand of the confused teen as the others watched in amazement.

"Wow... Even someone who ruins her cake and birthday, she treats them with kindness..." Mario thought as he watched her leave with the muffling creature behind her.

"Alright! Partys over! Everyone collect your personal belongings and return to your homes!" Toadsworth commanded as all the guests left.

"Mario? What do you have on your mind?" Luigi asked his brother who was in deep thought.

"I just wonder what Bowsers up to" Mario said

"My plumber. This peace is what all true heros strive for" Toadsworth replied.

"So how are we gonna clean this up?" Luigi asked.

"Lets let the night guy do it" Mario said as everyone headed after the princess.

"This is my room. Make yourself at home" Peach explained as the creature sat on her bed.

"I'll be back in an hour. I have to talk with my friends" Peach explained as the now silent creature gave a thumbs up.

"Bye" she said before leaving.

Sean lied down on his back on the pink bed with one thought in his mind.

"At least I know why they call her Peach, this bed smells like Peaches!" Sean thought as he dug under the covers and entered slumberland with Little Nemo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello boys! I'm back! <strong>

**Anyways this is another story I'm working on.**

**And in addition if you would kindly vote in the poll I have on my profile, that would be most helpful.**

**And don't forget to review**


End file.
